


An Eventful Christmas

by dippy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Missionary Position, NSFW, Porn, Smut, handjob, sin lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy/pseuds/dippy
Summary: As a new member of the BatFamily, you celebrate your first Christmas Gala at Wayne Manor. Bored and alone, you meet Jason Todd for the first time. Hitting off right away, he takes you back to his room.





	An Eventful Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2242
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr @jasontoddsexgodd
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Enjoy. ;D

So far, Bruce Wayne’s Christmas party had been nothing out of the ordinary.

 

It was extravagant. That was a given. Lavishly decorated, the gold and red theme was consistent throughout the manor —  in the curtains, lights, drinks and, hell, even the plants had glistening red gems on them. There was absolutely nothing inherently  _bad_ about the party. Most people would probably  _die_ to attend a Wayne Gala. But that was the problem. This was a Wayne Gala — a  _civilian_ event. Dick had dragged you here, but you had lost him among Gotham’s elite and didn’t bother chasing after him. He had appearances to keep up, you knew that. So as you sip your blood red  _non-alcoholic_  punch (a bit vampy for a Christmas event but absolutely delicious), you can’t help but wonder if the catering was all that was left to stay for. Fuck, you wish you weren’t sober.

 

(You had the conversation with Dick many times leading up to the party. 

“But why  _can’t_ I. It’s a party after all. Come on, just a little.” 

“Yeah, but you know how you get when you’re drunk. And Bruce-”

“Yeah, whatever. Wouldn’t want to embarrass you.”)

 

So you tried to enjoy time with Dick as much as you could but, of course, the oh so popular ladies man was soon swept away from you. You built a pyramid of empty glass cups (which was fucking  _glorious_ , mind you, it was a damn  _fortress_ thanks to your impeccable skills) before Alfred politely stopped you and, well, who could say no to Alfred. For a good hour, you engaged in conversation with Damian, and man was it good to be able to discuss missions and tactics and  _hero shit_  with someone. But he too was dragged away, needing to participate in the social gathering and you sulk further into a corner. You find yourself once at an empty table, sipping that red punch and drumming your fingers on your new cup in absolute boredom.

 

You had zoned out completely, thinking about everything else you had to do. A figure slides beside you and you choke. 

“Red?” 

He looks to you from surveying the available drinks, seeming to be in the same predicament as you. 

“It’s Jason when I’m off duty,  _Y/N_. Dick managed to force you here as well I see.” 

You hum your agreement, trying to remain chill and interested in your drink.

 

“Not a fan of the party?”

“Absolutely not. You’ve seen one Wayne Gala, you’ve seen them all.” 

He snorts. 

“Don’t let Bruce or Alfred hear you say that, they’ll cry.”

 

Over the past few months, you’d only ever occasionally spoken to Jason over coms, and that was only while under your personas while on a mission. And considering how  _unprofessional_ some of your past conversations had gotten (dirty jokes, flirting, suggestive quips), you shyly try to hide yourself in your cup. Without his red mask on you  ~~check out~~  subtly appreciate his face as you finish your drink, peering at him through your lashes. His jaw was strong, Ulysses-blue eyes striking and effortlessly messy dark locks. 

It would have been very distracting if you weren’t a responsible _chill_ adult.

“I didn’t think I’d make it back in time,” he explains. “But Alfred would be disappointed if I missed Christmas. And it was about time for me to meet Dick’s new _friend_ in person.”

“You make it sounds like I’m fucking him. No thanks.” 

He chuckles.

“I’m not used to seeing you without the mask,” you say hesitantly, heart rate picking up. “The photos on your file just don’t do you justice.” 

He leans into you, maybe subconsciously, but the movement captures you completely, heat spreading through your body. His posture sloping into you, facing you, his weight shifting to get closer to you. 

“Likewise. I finally get to see the face behind the voice I’ve been hearing so much.” 

Your eyes meet and, feeling brave, you move your hand to brush against his arm as you reply. 

“Was I what you expected?” 

His face nears yours as he answers, voice smooth and rich in your ear, breath tickling your ear. 

“Even better.”

 

Your chill exterior breaks as you sharply inhale. His satisfaction is evident.

You shouldn’t do this – not in Wayne Manor, not when it when you promised Dick you’d be responsible.

His hand, much bigger than yours, finds your waist through your dress. 

“We could always get out of this party,” you can’t stop yourself, letting his hand slip down to your hips, squeezing. 

“Now what are you suggesting?”

“That we trade this party for somewhere more private,” you whisper into his ear.

A cheeky grin and his confirmation had your heart fluttering and your body growing hot. Maybe you were drunk.

 

You quickly glance around the room — Bruce was still stuffy rich business people, Dick was charming some guests with stories, Damian huffing behind him, unamused, Alfred was busy doing butler things. Nothing was out of the ordinary. You glance again for anyone who was obviously looking at you two (superhero habits).

 

Jason laughs as you grip his arm, pulling him away from the party, trying to appear natural. The two of you slip out and then, with a certain sense of urgency, you head towards the guest wing where you had a temporary room set up. Down the halls you two rush, restless hands wandering as you lead in front of him. He pulls you down a different corridor and you realise he’s leading you to his room instead. Around another corner you go, past the training rooms, his hands slaps your ass, squeezing and you—  

 

You freeze.   

_Shit._

Tim Drake stares at you two, mouth open. 

“Move along, Timmy.”

He sighs and shuffles past, and you break the awkward eye contact. 

“He’s so telling Dick.”

Jason laughs.

“Nah Timmy’s not too petty. He’ll probably hold onto it to fuck with me a little though.”

 

Finally in his room, you slam the door behind you. You don’t get a chance to look around as Jason latches onto you, pushing you between him and the door, his mouth finding yours in a sloppy, hot kiss.  _So_ much better than the party. Your hands move to push his suit off. He lets it fall to the floor and helps you unbutton his shirt and peeling that off too. Oh  _god_. Your hands run down from his shoulders to his hips, feeling defined muscles and warm skin. Scars are certainly present but that didn’t deter you. He smiles, or more so smirks, into the kiss, biting your bottom lip before moving to your neck. His free hands that had been holding your hips started to feel around your body too — your sides were being traced. He squeezed your ass right as he starts to bite lightly.

 

You manage to suppress the moan, but stutter out, “Someone could still walk past.”

“Doubt it. Scream as much as you want.”

Under his lips, he can feel your moan vibrating, and he continues, effectively forming a hickey just above your collar. 

A quick feel of your breasts and he unzips your dress, peeling you out of it. Already feeling exposed in your panties and lack of a bra (you couldn’t help it, the thin dress straps were too cute), you instinctively reel back, and he sends you an apprehensive look.

 

Realising that he was waiting for you, you pull him closer, not sure what to say without sounding desperate.

Glancing up at you, he seems pleased with your flushed face as his hands softly cup your tits, squeezing and rubbing, you urge him to continue, arching into his hands, though they are soon replaced by his mouth. Him licking and sucking down your collar seems right and you pant in anticipation, certain he could feel your heart pounding under his lips. As he starts kissing your tits his fingers toy with your panties, pulling and lightly having then snap back against your skin. You can’t hold back the moan when he rubs you through your panties, feeling the wetness there and pressing against your clit.

 

He slides your panties down and lets them fall as he slips a finger in, sliding past your folds. You know he can feel just how wet you were already for him, but you were too  _preoccupied_ to care. Bucking your hips, you meet his agonisingly slow pace. His index and middle finger work you open, pushing in and out. You can’t tell when exactly the third is slid in, you took it easily with how wet you were.

 

“Just  _fuck_ me already,” you groan out.

He laughs huskily and removes his fingers, waving them in front of you. You lick up one of them as he pushes you back onto your bed. You throw off your stupid heels and he follows, slipping out of his leather dress shoes.

 

You sit up and grab at his belt, undoing it and sliding his pants off. You bite back a gasp as you take his boxers down as well.

“Nervous?” he teases, though genuine concern was present.

“You’re bigger than I thought you’d be.”

A breathy chuckle escapes him. “You’ve thought about it, huh?

“Hush, Todd,” you sigh, embarrassed, both your hands moving on him, stroking.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t been as well since the attack on the bridge.”

A grunt escapes him, but otherwise, he obliges.

 

Fingers trace him at first, nervous, feeling the curve and length and veins, rubbing the head carefully. His hips jut up a little towards you and you wrap a palm around his shaft, starting to pump. Shyly, fingers tighten around him. You glance up as your other hand toys with his balls. A strangled moan escaped clenched teeth, and you continue softly stroking them, pleased to know he liked it.  
Your hands wrap around his shaft, moving along the whole length.

Working quickly, you lean down to lick the tip, feeling his red-hot skin against your tongue. Playing around, you lick his head teasingly, fingers softly rubbing around his shaft and balls.   
Jason wasn’t about to let you suck him off — he knew he’d cum if he did — and orders you stop.

 

Surprised, you do and with a growl, he pushes you back on the bed. 

He grabs a condom from his drawers and slips it on.

Your eyes met and you breathlessly grin.

 

“Do your worst, Todd.”

 

He slowly enters you and you hiss at the stretch. He felt much bigger inside you. Perhaps it  _had_ been too long, but the sensation alone had you moaning. You were tight, so tight around him, but the lube was certainly pulling through as Jason moves quicker, certain you’d be fine. Your hips are pushing up to meet his, needing more. Feeling his every movement made you dizzy, the drag of his cock and how it felt against your walls was  _amazing_. He felt huge. You pulsed around him as he groans deeply into your ear.

 

“Fuck… Please! F— from behind,” you beg. A groan escapes him as he gives you the room to flip around and get on your knees. You push your ass right up and rub against him. He lets out a growl. 

“I should have known this is how you like to get fucked.” 

Realigning the head of his cock to your hole he thrusts in mercilessly. The sight of you before him was just too good to resist. 

“Fuck…” he mutters out as you moan beneath him. “This tight pussy.”  

You whimper under him as he starts moving.

 

“God, Jason, pound me!” 

And he does.

 

His hands grip your hips tightly enough to leave bruises, moving them against his thrusts, allowing him to slam into you faster, harder. You couldn’t breathe. Struggling for air, gasping, moaning and crying out, you felt your throat burn. Your loud moans, shameless and constantly getting cut off by his movements, him gritting his teeth to stop himself from losing control right there.

 

“Oh God,  _please_ … Ah! More… I-… Yes… Oh, Jason…”

 

A sudden brush against your clit makes a loud cry escape your lips, high pitched and surprised. Jason swears at this and rubs your clit harder, fingers working around the sensitive nub. He couldn’t last much longer like this, feeling himself engulfed in the hot pleasure but determined to get you to cum for him.

 

“That’s, fuck, right,” he says, voice strained. “Cum on my cock, Y/N.” 

It doesn’t take long at all for your body to completely stop responding, as you become a shaking mess beneath him. Your back is arching towards him and you’re numb to the cries escaping your throat. You’re definitely shaking, eyes squeezed closed as it hits you.

 

As you clench around him he moans out your name as he continues thrusting, his grip on you tightening enough to bruise as he slams into you fully once more before pulling out, releasing onto your back with a grunt, your name repeated under his breath. 

His hold on you releases and you collapse, panting heavily, your head feeling light. He seems to hesitate before lying down beside you. You feel hot all over and knew you’d certainly be much more sore in the morning.

 

The two of you are equally breathless, and you become aware that you could still hear the noise emanating from the party.

 

“This has been a much more eventful Christmas than I expected.”


End file.
